


just one thing that I want to do (stay the night with you)

by symphony7inAmajor



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Breathplay, Bruises, Friends With Benefits, Getting Together, M/M, Porn With Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, double the connors double the fun, get this... out of my sight!, i hate this. so much., kind of?? barely, threesome with your bros, whatever don't look at me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 11:23:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21373348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/symphony7inAmajor/pseuds/symphony7inAmajor
Summary: “Are you sure about this?”It's a little late to be asking questions.(double the connors, double the fun.)
Relationships: Kyle Connor/Connor Hellebuyck, Kyle Connor/Connor Hellebuyck/Nikolaj Ehlers, Nikolaj Ehlers/Patrik Laine
Comments: 8
Kudos: 75





	just one thing that I want to do (stay the night with you)

**Author's Note:**

> yeah, i wrote this because of [this tweet](https://twitter.com/hayyyshayyy/status/1193004753292267520) and what about it!! posting with the most minimal editing possible because i'm very angry that i wrote this and don't want to look at it anymore.
> 
> i was like... hmm.... double the connors.... threesome? who should get absolutely rekt? naturally i chose nikolaj. and naturally i put Nikolaj Sad in here because? i have a brand! but mostly it's just porn soooooo :^)
> 
> to my friends on jets twitter: hope this is deserving of the outrage you guys were in last night!
> 
> title from "stay the night" by sailor

“Are you sure about this?” 

Nikolaj scowls at Kyle. It seems a little late to be asking now, never mind the fact that he interrupted their making out to ask. Kyle only blinks at him placidly. Still, there’s something behind his expression, something familiar that Nikolaj recognizes as the feral look he gets when he’s about to score. 

“Get on with it,” Connor says mildly. He’s rooting around in his bag and not really paying attention to them yet. He’s tall and broad—not as tall as Patrik, Nikolaj’s treacherous brain reminds him—enough that he could hold Nikolaj down and make him work for it.

Kyle’s hands tighten around his waist and Nikolaj’s attention flicks back to him. Kyle looks kind of smug. “I know,” he says, quiet so Connor can’t hear him. He grins lopsidedly. “That’s why I don’t mind sharing.”

Nikolaj shivers a little and Kyle leans into him to bite at his neck. His stubble scrapes over Nikolaj’s sensitive skin, making him moan. Kyle is only an inch or so taller than him, but he uses every bit of the advantage that it gives him to tip Nikolaj off-balance enough that he’s the only thing holding Nikolaj upright.

Kyle is kissing him again, slow and easy, when Connor presses up against Nikolaj’s back and grabs his hips. Any noise Nikolaj might’ve made is muffled into Kyle’s mouth.

“Fly,” Connor says, grinding against him enough for him to feel it, “you came to us. What do you want?”

It’s hard for Nikolaj to think for a moment, but Kyle nips his lower lip and backs off. Thinking about what he really wants, about what he thinks Patrik would give him, well. That’s easy. He’s thought about that a _ lot. _

“Hold—hold me down,” Nikolaj manages. His face burns and he stares at Kyle’s chest. “Pull my hair, um. Bruises are good. You can, um. My neck, you know.” His voice fades to a whisper, barely louder than a breath, but they’re close enough that they can hear him.

Connor’s hand trails up his abdomen and rests lightly on his throat. There’s barely any pressure, but Nikolaj still jerks between them. Kyle holds him tighter and pushes his thigh between Nikolaj’s legs. He’s staring between Connor’s hand and Nikolaj’s flaming face with an almost dazed look in his eyes.

“How’s this,” Connor says. He tightens his grip almost imperceptibly, just enough for Nikolaj to have a little bit of trouble sucking down his next breath.

He’s not sure if it’s because of the hand around his throat or because he’s so turned on that he feels like he could burst. He grinds against Kyle’s thigh with a whine and drops his head back onto Connor’s shoulder, his eyes sliding shut.

Connor’s thumb strokes over his pulse point as he leans forward to kiss Kyle, crushing Nikolaj between their bodies. Nikolaj fists his hands in Kyle’s shirt and rolls his hips forward, his mouth falling open at the almost-pain of his own jeans against his dick.

Nikolaj whines humiliatingly when Connor lets go of his throat, scowling when Kyle smirks at him. Connor’s next move is to drop his free hand down to the front of Nikolaj’s jeans, undoing the button and the zipper with one hand while his other hand stays hooked through one of Kyle’s belt loops.

The feeling of Connor’s hand on his dick is so intense that Nikolaj’s gasp comes out a little strangled. Kyle kisses him again, then slides one of his hands into Nikolaj’s hair to hold on tight.

Nikolaj’s breath hitches into almost-sobs as Connor works his dick while Kyle pulls his hair and sucks marks into his throat. It’s so much—almost _ too _ much—but Nikolaj asked for it and he still hasn’t gotten what he came here for.

“Please,” he pants, his voice raw and ragged, “I want—what I asked for, I want it.”

He’s aware enough to notice the look Kyle exchanges with Connor over his shoulder, but not enough to know what it means. When Kyle looks back at him, he figures it out.

Kyle’s eyes are dark, his mouth curled into a predatory smirk. He looks cocky and confident and—

He’s doing what they all know Patrik would do. 

“What did you want again?” he asks. His tone is teasing but sharp, a seriousness behind the question that Nikolaj doesn’t miss.

Goosebumps rise on Nikolaj’s skin and he shivers in Connor’s arms. “I told—I told you,” he says. Kyle only raises an eyebrow. “Don’t make me say it again.” He says it almost pleadingly. Nikolaj curls back against Connor, who is still holding his dick but only loosely, not stroking anymore.

“You have to say it,” Connor tells him. Both of them say it like it’s so easy, like it’s not humiliating.

Then again, Nikolaj reflects, they have no reason to be embarrassed. They’re not the ones trying to fuck out a hopeless infatuation with a teammate with two of their other teammates.

Yeah, that one’s all Nikolaj.

Nikolaj flexes his fingers in Kyle’s shirt before abruptly pulling him closer and pushing his face into Kyle’s chest. “Fuck me,” he mumbles.

Kyle pulls his head back by the hair. “What was that?” he asks mildly. 

“Fuck you,” Nikolaj says.

“That doesn’t sound quite right,” Connor says. He squeezes Nikolaj’s dick lightly and makes him shudder.

“Fuck me,” Nikolaj says, desperation obvious in his voice. “Please, I just—”

Kyle kisses him to quiet his rambling. Connor steps away and leaves him cold, making him clutch Kyle even tighter.

“Patrik’s room is next door, you know,” Kyle tells him as he backs Nikolaj towards the bed. “He might hear you. Hear us.”

Nikolaj grinds his teeth. “I don’t care,” he lies. All he can think about now is Patrik hearing him, reaching down into his underwear to jerk off thinking about Nikolaj the same way Nikolaj thinks about him.

“Hmm,” Kyle says. He pushes Nikolaj into the mattress before following him down, leaving bruising kisses against his lips the whole time.

Writhing, Nikolaj tries to rock up against Kyle to get some friction on his cock. Kyle plants a hand into the centre of his chest and keeps him against the mattress, nosing under his ear and nipping at the sensitive skin there. Nikolaj chokes on his breath and grasps at Kyle’s head, trying to keep him there. 

His hair is red, not blond, but it’s long enough and soft enough that Nikolaj can pretend for a minute. He closes his eyes when Kyle’s tongue flickers over his skin.

Another hand rests on his shoulder, squeezing and pressing him harder into the sheets. Nikolaj’s eyes flutter open. Connor is looking down at him with burning eyes and an almost thoughtful expression. Nikolaj stares back up at him helplessly, Kyle still pinning him down and sucking bruises into his throat.

“Okay,” Connor says, and he ducks down to kiss Nikolaj.

It’s the first time they’ve kissed all night, though they’ve both kissed Kyle a lot. Connor kisses differently than Kyle. Where Kyle kissed him slow, heated, easy, Connor’s kisses burn through Nikolaj with their roughness and ferocity.

Connor eventually pulls away and pokes Kyle until he stops mauling Nikolaj’s neck. He takes one of Kyle’s hands and places something in his palm. “Open him up,” Connor says. “Take your time.”

Kyle makes a face. “Obviously,” he says. Connor leans in to kiss him over Nikolaj’s body.

It makes Nikolaj flush—their easy intimacy, maybe, but also the way they don’t seem to be in that much of a hurry to deal with him. He digs his fingers into his own hips while they make out over him, Kyle still straddling his thighs.

Connor reaches down to rub Nikolaj’s dick through his boxers, making him bite his lower lip hard enough to hurt. He can’t arch up into the pressure the way he wants to, not with Kyle’s weight keeping him down, so he clutches at Kyle’s thighs and twists his hips in an effort to get more friction.

Kyle breaks away from Connor to smile at Nikolaj before leaning down to kiss him. Nikolaj grabs his shoulders and tries to keep him there, but Kyle doesn’t kiss him for long before he’s backing off again.

Nikolaj whines pathetically, fingers slipping over Kyle’s shirt. “Come on,” he begs, face burning. 

One of Connor’s hands finds its way into Nikolaj’s hair again and gives it a sharp tug. Nikolaj’s breath stutters in his chest. 

“Take your clothes off,” Connor says. 

Oh. Right.

Kyle rolls off of him to strip off his own shirt. Nikolaj watches the muscles shift in his back before he sits up to take off his clothes. Connor helps him with his jeans and drops them on the floor beside the bed. 

Nikolaj feels awkward for a second, completely naked and sprawled over the sheets with a flush spreading down his chest. They’ve seen him naked before, obviously, but it’s never been like this. He’s never been hard and desperate for them before.

Still, they’re his friends and that makes him feel better. They, of all people, won’t judge him.

Kyle climbs on top of him again when he’s naked, too, and he grinds their hips together while he slips his tongue into Nikolaj’s mouth. Nikolaj makes a muffled noise against him, trying to wrap one of his legs around Kyle’s hips to pull him closer.

After kissing for a while, Kyle moves down to mouth at Nikolaj’s throat again. Nikolaj glances over at Connor, who’s still dressed and is watching them with a look in his eyes that makes Nikolaj shudder. Kyle bites at his collarbone.

“Aren’t you,” Nikolaj’s voice cracks when Kyle brings a hand up to stroke lightly over one of his nipples, “aren’t you going to get naked, too?” 

“Eventually,” Connor says. He smiles at Nikolaj reassuringly, leaning in to kiss him gently. “Gotta let Kyle have his turn first.” He strokes Nikolaj’s hair, then tightens his grip and _ pulls. _

Nikolaj chokes on his moan, his head falling back to bare his throat even more. Kyle’s hand slides up from Nikolaj’s chest to wrap around his throat. He squeezes carefully. 

The sound Nikolaj makes is broken and a little restricted because of the hold Kyle has on him, but it’s loud enough that Patrik can almost certainly hear it.

“Fuck,” Kyle says, his eyes wide and pupils blown, “you really like that, huh.” 

It’s not a question, but Nikolaj nods anyway. He shuts his eyes and rolls his hips awkwardly against Kyle. Their dicks grind together and Kyle hisses through his teeth, his thumb pressed against Nikolaj’s pulse. 

Someone taps Nikolaj’s shoulder and he opens his eyes again. Connor is looking down at him, making sure Nikolaj is paying attention, then he holds up the lube.

“Oops,” Kyle says. He blushes.

Connor passes it to him again. “Try not to drop it this time,” he says mildly. 

Nikolaj giggles and Kyle pushes his face into the crook of his neck to hide his grin. Connor shakes his head in mock disappointment. 

Then Kyle opens the lube and slicks up his fingers and Nikolaj isn’t laughing anymore. 

Kyle props himself up to watch Nikolaj’s face as his hand moves down between them.

Nikolaj spreads his legs a little wider in encouragement, his heart beating faster in anticipation.

He hasn’t had anything inside him besides his own fingers in so long, and the feeling of Kyle’s long, clever fingers pressing against his hole makes him shiver.

Like Connor told him to, Kyle takes his time. He strokes his fingers over Nikolaj’s hole for almost too long, waiting for him to relax before finally slipping one inside.

“Oh,” Nikolaj says. His head falls back into the pillows and he squeezes his eyes shut, his fingers twisting in the sheets until his knuckles are white. 

Kyle curls his finger, stroking inside Nikolaj until he’s shaking and sweaty, begging for more. 

“Give him another one,” Connor says. 

Nikolaj manages to turn his head enough to look at him. Connor is looking back. His boner is obvious through his sweats but he makes no move to touch himself. Through the haze of arousal, Nikolaj remembers what he’d said about _ taking turns. _

Kyle presses another finger into him, still going so slow no matter how much Nikolaj begs him to go faster.

“Sorry, Fly,” Kyle says, not sounding very sorry at all, “but Connor said slow.” As if to emphasize his point, he crooks his fingers and presses against Nikolaj’s prostate. He rubs his fingers there, slowly and not nearly hard enough.

Heat coils in Nikolaj’s belly and he sobs brokenly, trembling when Kyle finally gives him a third finger. He fucks Nikolaj with his fingers, still too slow but the stretch making Nikolaj push back against his hand. He moans softly when Kyle spreads his fingers, dragging them over his prostate.

“That’s enough,” Connor says, his voice rough and raw.

Nikolaj whimpers when Kyle pulls his fingers out, reaching down to clumsily grab for his wrist and keep him inside. Kyle smirks at him, brushing his hand aside like it’s nothing.

Connor tosses Kyle a condom, the corner of the packet already torn off.

Nikolaj spares a moment to be impressed that Kyle still has enough coordination left that he can catch it. He watches Kyle roll the condom on and look around for the lube.

“Here,” Connor says, sliding up behind Kyle with the lube in his hand. He hooks his chin over Kyle’s shoulder and winds his arms around Kyle’s waist, reaching down to take Kyle’s cock in his hand and spread lube over it.

Kyle’s shiver is obvious and his hips twitch up into Connor’s hand before Connor moves back again.

“Please,” Nikolaj whispers. He’s past feeling embarrassed by now and all he wants is for Kyle to fuck him.

“You’re so impatient,” Kyle teases, ducking his head to ghost a kiss over Nikolaj’s lips. He can feel Kyle’s cock hard against his hip and he moans. Kyle sits up and squeezes Nikolaj’s hips. “Turn over,” he says.

Nikolaj obeys, a flush spreading from his neck and down his back. He feels so vulnerable like this, on his hands and knees in front of two of his friends. 

Kyle squeezes his hips almost bruisingly tight and Nikolaj relaxes a little bit. Then he feels Kyle’s cock pressing against him and his arms shake as Kyle pushes inside. 

“Fuck,” Kyle says, his voice taut. Only the head of his cock is inside right now, holding Nikolaj open and still not nearly enough. 

Nikolaj takes matters into his own hands and in one move, pushes back against Kyle hard enough to take his cock in the rest of the way.

Kyle’s hands go so tight around his hips that Nikolaj is almost certain he’s going to have marks tomorrow. He’s not really thinking about that, though, not now that Kyle is inside him properly. 

“Oh,” Nikolaj says, his voice wavering. “Oh, god.” It feels like all the English he’s tried so hard to learn has left him and all he can do is let his shaking arms collapse. He holds himself up on his elbows, a shivery feeling in his belly as Kyle’s fingers flex on his hips. 

“Connor,” Kyle says, desperation leaking into his voice. “Can I—can we go faster now?”

Nikolaj gets enough coordination to look at Connor, certain that his own desperation is showing all over his face. 

Connor smirks. “Sure,” he says. 

“Thank you,” Kyle gasps and he pulls almost all the way out of Nikolaj before thrusting back in hard enough that Nikolaj cries out. 

Kyle hesitates a little at the sound and Nikolaj shifts his weight so he can reach back to claw at Kyle’s hip. 

“Don’t fucking stop,” he pleads. 

“Okay,” Kyle says and his hands tighten on Nikolaj’s hips before he proceeds to fuck him so hard that the headboard rocks against the wall.

Nikolaj has to hold onto the slats of the headboard to keep his head from banging into it. He has nothing to muffle his noises and every time Kyle fucks into him, he chokes out another moan that would embarrass him if he weren’t so beyond feeling shame right now.

There’s no way Patrik doesn’t know what they’re doing, Nikolaj realizes deliriously. The thought of Patrik overhearing Nikolaj getting fucked sticks in his mind and makes him shiver.

He thinks about Patrik hearing him, sliding a hand into his sweats and jerking off while Nikolaj moans on the other side of the wall. He imagines Patrik knocking on the door, Connor getting up to open it and Patrik seeing Nikolaj shaking apart while Kyle fucks him.

He thinks about Patrik waiting until Kyle is finished, about Patrik being able to—to just fuck right into him, Nikolaj still slick and open from Kyle’s cock.

Kyle pulls Nikolaj upright suddenly, sitting back on his heels so Nikolaj is in his lap and he can fuck up into him harder. Nikolaj sobs and clutches at the arm Kyle has around his waist, desperate for something to cling to while he falls apart.

With his free hand, Kyle takes Nikolaj by the throat and squeezes.

Nikolaj cries out hoarsely and comes, shaking in Kyle’s arms. Kyle fucks him through it, sending shocks of shivery pleasure up his spine before he has to shake his head and tell him to stop.

“Too much,” he gasps, “I can’t, I can’t—”

Kyle stops right away, easing out and carefully helping Nikolaj lie down on his back. Nikolaj closes his eyes and trembles, dragging his fingertips through the mess on his belly. 

“I’ve got you,” he hears Connor say. The sheets rustle a little bit and Kyle lets out a bitten-off moan.

Curious, Nikolaj opens his eyes.

Connor is still fully dressed and he has Kyle on his front, sprawled out beside Nikolaj. Kyle is whimpering softly as Connor eats him out, his fingers twisted in the sheets and his red hair a sweaty mess. Arousal stirs in Nikolaj’s belly and he swallows hard.

Shakily, Nikolaj reaches over to bury his fingers in Kyle’s hair. Kyle looks at him with hazy eyes, his mouth open as he tries to breathe. Nikolaj touches his lips and Kyle takes his fingers into his mouth, shutting his eyes while he sucks on Nikolaj’s fingers.

His muffled moans vibrate around Nikolaj’s fingers and his teeth scrape over Nikolaj’s knuckles before he abruptly tenses and goes boneless. 

Nikolaj drags his fingers out of Kyle’s mouth. Kyle mouths at his fingertips and Nikolaj _ burns. _

Kyle stays sprawled uselessly on his belly, watching with half open eyes as Connor crawls up between Nikolaj’s legs.

Connor rests his thumb on Nikolaj’s bottom lip. “Do you still,” he says, eyes searching.

Nikolaj closes his eyes and nods. He keeps his eyes shut while Connor deals with the condom and lube. 

It’s not long before Connor takes Nikolaj’s hips and pulls him down, pushing inside in one smooth motion. 

Connor fucks him differently than Kyle did.

It might make a difference that Nikolaj is so fucked out that all he can do is lie there and take it, moaning softly every time one of Connor’s long, hard thrusts pushes him up the bed. 

Kyle rests a hand on Nikolaj’s chest, fingertips playing over his nipples before closing around his cock.

They coax Nikolaj’s second orgasm out of him together, the pleasure cresting and Nikolaj drooping bonelessly into the mattress.

He doesn’t bother telling Connor to stop when the feeling of being fucked gets to be almost too much, just clenching around him until he comes. Connor pulls out and drops the condom into the trash can.

Nikolaj waits for his heartbeat to settle, his breathing still ragged. Once he’s calmed down somewhat, he sits up and reaches for his clothes. 

“You’re not staying?” Kyle asks. He sounds surprised. 

“No, I should… I should go back to my room. Shower, get some sleep.” He clears his throat. They fly home in the morning, but he doesn’t think he could take being held by anyone tonight. The sex was… well. The sex was amazing, but it was just friends helping out friends. 

“Oh, okay.” Kyle scoots closer and gives him a careful hug. “I hope Patrik realizes what he’s missing,” he tells Nikolaj quietly. Nikolaj hugs him back. “Until then, though.” Kyle pulls back to smirk at him. “Our bed is always open.” 

Connor taps him lightly on the back of the head. “Stop that,” he chastises. He smiles reassuringly at Nikolaj. “Get some sleep.”

Nikolaj pulls his jeans on and stands up. “Thanks, guys,” he says. “This was really good.” He blushes a little and then blushes harder when Kyle coos at his red cheeks.

Nikolaj closes the door behind him carefully and looks up. 

Patrik stares back at him. 

There’s a bottle of Gatorade dangling from his fingers and he’s wearing pajama pants. He must’ve just come back from the vending machines.

The Gatorade slips out of Patrik’s hand and hits the carpet of the hotel hallway with a soft _ thump. _

“Patrik,” Nikolaj starts, but Patrik is looking at his throat.

Nikolaj remembers Kyle’s mouth on his neck, the collar of hickies he must have left. He opens his mouth, not sure what he’s going to say, but Patrik picks up his Gatorade and goes into his room without a word.

Nikolaj is stunned. He stares at Patrik’s closed door for a long moment before he makes his way down the hall to his own room. 

The warm, floaty feeling he’d been riding fades away and he stares at himself in the mirror after his shower. The sweat and come is gone, but he has bruises on his throat and his hips and there’s an indistinct ache at the base of his spine. 

He crawls into bed alone and squeezes his eyes shut against the dark. 

He doesn’t think about how lonely he is. 

Patrik doesn’t talk to him the next day. 

He seems to be making an effort to ignore Nikolaj, deliberately sitting with other people on the plane and putting his headphones on. He leaves the airport before Nikolaj can catch up to him

Nikolaj feels shaky and unsteady all day. He tries to make the feeling go away with a workout, but that just makes him feel even more achy. 

The next day, he goes to Patrik’s apartment.

Patrik lets him in, but he’s got a look on his face like he’d rather not. 

“What are you doing here, Nik,” he asks, sitting on the couch and crossing his arms.

Nikolaj sits in one of the chairs, not sure Patrik would welcome Nikolaj sitting beside him. He hates that he doesn’t know what Patrik is thinking.

“What’s wrong?” he asks. “Why are you ignoring me?” 

“I’m not ignoring you,” Patrik says unconvincingly. 

“Don’t fucking lie to me,” Nikolaj says, surprising himself with the vehemence in his voice.

Patrik looks surprised, too. He opens his mouth to speak but Nikolaj beats him to the punch.

“Look, if you’re pissed that you heard me hooking up, you can just say so,” Nikolaj says. “But I don’t want you ignoring me, okay?”

“It’s not that,” Patrik says stiffly. 

Nikolaj feels a horrible realization come over him. “Is it because it was with guys?” he whispers. He thought Patrik was fine with that, but maybe—maybe only in theory. Nikolaj thinks he might be sick.

“No,” Patrik says quickly, “no, never. That’d be, um. Hypocritical.” Nikolaj thinks he must have imagined that last part, but Patrik is staring at his hands, his ears red. “It wasn’t that,” he says. “It’s because I was jealous.”

“What?” Nikolaj breathes. 

“I was jealous,” Patrik repeats. “I was jealous that they got to—to touch you like that and I can’t.”

Nikolaj thinks he might pass out. “You’re serious?” 

“Would I joke about this?” Patrik snaps. “You can go, I guess.” 

“Why would I go?” Nikolaj asks.

Patrik looks up, confusion all over his face. “You’re not angry?”

Nikolaj shakes his head and stands up, crossing the room to sit next to Patrik on the couch. He takes one of Patrik’s hands and laces their fingers together. Patrik looks at him with hope shining in his eyes.

“I—I did what I did because I’ve been trying to get over you,” Nikolaj explains. “I thought… I don’t know, if I could get you off of my mind for a little while…. It didn’t work.” He smiles helplessly. “You were all I could think about.”

Patrik’s face is flushed and his eyes dark. “Nikolaj,” he says slowly, “can I kiss you?” 

“Please,” Nikolaj gasps, and then Patrik’s mouth is on his. 

Patrik lifts his big hands to cradle Nikolaj’s face, his thumbs stroking over his cheekbones. He kisses like he has something to prove, his teeth scraping over Nikolaj’s bottom lip to make him moan before he slips his tongue into Nikolaj’s mouth. 

Nikolaj fists his hands in Patrik’s T-shirt, pulling him closer. 

Patrik pulls away to nose at Nikolaj’s throat, kissing over the fading bruises there. “Tell me,” he says before latching his teeth onto Nikolaj’s skin. 

“Fuck,” Nikolaj gasps, digging his fingers into Patrik’s shoulders. “We, um, kissed,” he starts. “KC gave me some hickies, he—” Nikolaj moans when Patrik sucks at his throat. “They asked me what I like, what I wanted—”

Patrik backs off to look at him. “What do you want, Niky?” he asks, his voice steady but with a note of something dark underneath.

Nikolaj tells him everything.

When he’s spent all his words, he crawls into Patrik’s lap and buries his flaming face into Patrik’s shoulder. Patrik grabs his thighs and stands up. 

He carries Nikolaj to bed and tosses him onto the mattress. Nikolaj sits up and pulls off his shirt before pulling his jeans and socks off in one move.

Patrik finishes taking his own clothes off before he looks at Nikolaj, gaze heavy.

He kneels between Nikolaj’s thighs and strokes his fingertips over the bruises on Nikolaj’s hips.

“Patrik,” Nikolaj says softly.

Patrik kisses him. He moves down to mouth at his throat again. Nikolaj thinks the hickies there are Patrik’s more than they are Kyle’s at this point.

Nikolaj moans when Patrik’s teeth find the soft spot behind his ear and one of his hands curls around the back of Patrik’s head. His fingers slip through Patrik’s blond hair, unsure whether he wants to push Patrik closer or pull him away. 

He notices dimly that he’s making soft, breathy noises and rocking up against Patrik’s thigh.

“You want me to fuck you?” Patrik asks. His breath is warm on the shell of Nikolaj’s ear. He nips at Nikolaj’s earlobe for good measure.

“Yes,” Nikolaj says, wrapping his legs around Patrik’s waist and pulling him down into a kiss. 

Patrik fists a hand in his hair, wrenching his head back until Nikolaj is staring up at Patrik, chest heaving. He pouts up at Patrik.

“I can’t fuck you if we’re making out,” Patrik reminds him, and he leans over to grabs something from his nightstand. He drops the lube and condom beside Nikolaj, then grabs a pillow to put under Nikolaj’s lower back.

Nikolaj ignores Patrik’s statement and winds his arms around his neck, begging with his eyes. Patrik shakes his head in mock dismay before leaning down to kiss him.

He hears Patrik open the lube and then the slick sound of him spreading it over his fingers.

“KC went slow,” Nikolaj gasps as Patrik presses a fingertip to his hole. “He went—too slow.” He whines when Patrik inches his index finger into him.

Patrik smirks. “Slow enough?” he asks.

Nikolaj smacks him in the chest and gasps as Patrik retaliates by curling his finger into his prostate.

Nikolaj wouldn’t have thought that Patrik had enough patience to do this so slowly, but Patrik seems to be proving a point. He works Nikolaj over with his fingers until Nikolaj feels molten, his eyelashes damp, his lips bruised and bitten.

He wants to come, he realizes, and he knows how he can get Patrik to let him. 

Patrik has three fingers in his ass and looks like he’s about to pull out when Nikolaj manages to speak.

“They made me come twice,” he says hoarsely. He grins dazedly at Patrik’s sharp look.

Patrik gives up on slow.

Patrik fucks Nikolaj with his fingers until Nikolaj is sobbing and almost regrets bringing it up—almost. That familiar heat is building low in his belly and he’s so _ close. _

“Patrik,” he begs, not sure what he’s asking for.

That doesn’t seem to matter to Patrik, who gives him a small smile and then presses his pinky finger against Nikolaj’s rim. 

“Oh,” Nikolaj chokes, and he comes. 

While Nikolaj shakes under him, Patrik stares like he’s in awe. Nikolaj whimpers softly when Patrik starts moving his fingers again.

“Do you want me to stop?” Patrik asks. 

Nikolaj licks his lips, throat working as he tries to swallow. “No,” he whispers, “no, keep going, _ please.” _

Patrik slides his fingers out. Nikolaj’s thighs twitch around his hips and he whines at the loss. He watches as Patrik rolls the condom on and slicks up his dick, never taking his eyes off Nikolaj. 

Patrik leans down like he’s going to kiss Nikolaj, then stops bare millimeters away from his lips. “Niky,” he murmurs, “are you mine?”

_ Oh. _ “Yours,” he says, his voice cracking. “‘m yours, please, Patrik.” 

“Good,” Patrik breathes and he closes the distance between their lips.

He stops kissing Nikolaj for long enough to line his cock up with Nikolaj’s hole and press in. 

Patrik keeps his movement slow and steady, one long motion until his hips are flush with Nikolaj’s ass. Nikolaj shakes, feeling like he’s on fire. 

It’s almost too much—Nikolaj has already come once, and he’s so sensitive that it’s hard to tell where the line is between pleasure and pain. He’s not going to stop, not now that Patrik is inside him and has a hand in his hair and is looking at Nikolaj like he’s the best thing ever.

Patrik rocks his hips slowly to give Nikolaj a chance to get used to it and once Nikolaj starts moving back to meet him, he really lets loose. 

“You can be loud,” Patrik tells him, his hand leaving Nikolaj’s hair to rest lightly against his throat. “I have good soundproofing.” His hand tightens.

Patrik fucks him until he’s right back on the edge, a hand around his throat the whole time. He has a look in his eyes that makes Nikolaj shiver.

“Nikolaj,” Patrik says, the softness of his voice contrasting sharply with the motion of his hips. “Nikolaj. You can come now.” 

Nikolaj does.

He squeezes his eyes shut as Patrik fucks him faster, chasing his own release now.

When Patrik finishes and rolls off of him to get rid of the condom, Nikolaj lies in bed and doesn’t move. He’s not sure if he can.

Patrik stumbles to the bathroom and comes back with a warm, damp cloth to wipe the come off Nikolaj’s belly. 

He falls into bed beside Nikolaj and wraps an arm around his waist.

“Stay for breakfast?” he asks softly.

Nikolaj squints at Patrik’s alarm clock. “It’s two in the afternoon,” he says. 

Patrik pulls him closer and kisses his shoulder. “Yeah,” he agrees. “So stay for breakfast.”

Nikolaj feels a lump in his throat. “Oh,” he says. “Okay. Yes.” He feels Patrik smile against his skin.

“Good,” Patrik whispers. He finds Nikolaj’s hand with his own and laces their fingers together. 

Nikolaj feels something warm bloom in his chest and he smiles. Breakfast sounds good.

**Author's Note:**

> um. yeah. blame 3 am me for this MESS.
> 
> [tumblr](https://symphony7inamajor.tumblr.com)
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/symphony7inAmaj)


End file.
